Návrat ztraceného bratra
by Amratin
Summary: AU kde měl Barry pravdu, že v Savitarovi bylo pořád trochu dobrého. Protože Savitar vždycky bude, ať chce nebo nechce, Barryho časový dvojník. První kapitola se celkem drží seriálu, ostatní kapitoly už půjdou jiným směrem.
1. Čekání ho zabije

Savitar se díval Barryho očima dolů na mrtvé tělo v jeho náruči. To se z ničeho nic začalo měnit. Cože? Iris už neležela v Barryho náruči. Místo ní se tam nacházel ten idiot. Ten náfuka a budižkničemu, který dokázal pokazit všechno, na co sáhl a přitom se tvářil vždycky jako hvězda. Ten kolosální hlupák dokonce zkazil i jeho léta plánovanou pomstu. Ten meziplanetární idiot.

Teď musel Savitar rychle přijít na způsob jak přežít, než bude vymazán z existence. Potřeboval Cisca více než kdy jindy. Jediné, jak by ho nemohl dohnat časový paradox, bylo, aby se rozptýlil do minulosti, přítomnosti i budoucnosti. Když bude kdykoliv nic ho nezastaví a přežije. Jen přimět Cisca, aby přetvořil Speed Force Bazuku na Speed Force Spojovač. Jenže Cisco si postavil hlavu.

Po letech hraní si na zloducha neznal jiný způsob, jak někoho přemluvit.

„Pokud to neuděláš," řekl Ciscovi. „Zabiju ji," ukázal na Killer Frost. „A to přitom Julian přišel na způsob, jak Caitlin vrátit zpátky. Řekni mi, Cisco, ty bys nechtěl, aby se vrátila tvoje nejlepší kamarádka?" Teď už Cisco nemohl odmítnout.

„Dej se do práce," vyzval ho Savitar. Neměl mnoho času, Barry ho volal. Mít propojená vědomí bylo někdy dost otravné.

Barry na něho čekal v osamělé garáži. „Kdybych si chtěl promluvit sám se sebou, mohl bych zůstat ve svém úkrytu. Co chceš?" zeptal se kousavě Savitar. Zrovna teď neměl času na rozdávání.

„Chci tě zachránit."

„A proč bys to dělal? Po tom všem, co jsem tobě a tvým známým udělal," nechápal Savitar.

„Protože vím, že hluboko uvnitř nejsi zlý. Jsi stejný jako já. Jsi já. Jen jsi zmatený. Všichni se k tobě otočili zády, cítil ses zrazeně. Chci ti ukázat, že na nic nejsi sám. My můžeme být tvá rodina, tví přátelé."

Savitar si odfrkl a s bolestí v oku se odvrátil.

„Když mi bylo šest. Prosil jsem rodiče, abychom jeli na vědeckou výstavu do Midwaye. Po cestě nám praskla pneumatika a neměli jsme rezervu. Takže auto zůstalo v opravně a my jsme byli nuceni zůstat ve městě po zbytek dne. Prošli jsme si město, dali si zmrzlinu a hranolky v místní restauraci a večer jsme sledovali ohňostroj. Tohle je má nejšťastnější vzpomínka na mámu s tátou." Barry se podíval Savitarovi do skelných očí. „Jak se to město jmenovalo?"

„Masonville," hlesl Savitar.

„Vidíš, uvnitř jsi stejný jako já. Pojď domů."

Savitar vzhlédl a potřásl hlavou. „Já nevím, kde to je."

„Jen pojď se mnou," Barry mu podal ruku. Savitar ji přijal.

PŘÍŠTĚ UVIDÍTE

Iris: "Můžeš tu s námi žít."

Savitar: "Jak bych mohl? Moje Iris zemřela. A přesto bych ji měl před očima každý den. Připomínal bych si každý okamžik, který otrávil naši lásku. Láska a nenávist mají k sobě velmi blízko."

PŘÍŠTĚ NEUVIDÍTE

Tracy: "Proč bychom měli té zrůdě pomáhat? Vysvětlí mi to někdo? Proč si tady prostě nesedneme a nepočkáme, dokud se nevypaří?"

Cisco: "Protože jsme hrdinové. A tohle je to, co hrdinové dělají. Zachraňují každého, i když je to hrůzostrašný masochistický psychopat."

Julian: "Kdo má stejný názor jako Cisco? A kdo je s Tracy? Půl na půl."

Cisco: "Rozhodneme to postaru. Kámen. Nůžky... Papír."


	2. Kdysi ji miloval

Neslyšně se dostali do kortexu. Savitar se díval na vchod. Váhal. Když tu byl naposled, všichni v této místnosti se k němu otočili zády. Na oplátku ublížil každému, koho tam mohl najít, a takové věci se nezapomínají. Barry ho přátelsky poplácal po zádech a vešel. Savitar ho pokorně následoval.

Vynořil se před ním Julian, Joe, Wally a Iris. Rychle přeletěl místnost pohledem a okamžitě se vrátil k průzkumu podlahy.

„Jestli se jen přiblížíš k Iris, tak tě zastřelím," pozdravil ho Joe.

„Kde je Caitlin?" vyštěkl Julian.

Savitar udělal mlčky několik kroků po základně. Jak si mohl myslet, že se něco změní. Barry ho však obhajoval: „Jsou v bezpečí."

„S tebou nemluvím. Ale s ním," Julian na něho ukázal.

„Savitar nikomu neublíží. Přišel sem dobrovolně, potřebuje naši pomoc," pokračoval neochvějně Barry.

To byla pravda. Ale jak mohla tahle parta přijít na nějaké fungující řešení?

Savitar si ani neuvědomil, že se k němu Iris sama přiblížila. Nemohl se na ni podívat. Ona byla vždycky láskou jeho života. Jak se vůbec dokázal snížit k tomu, že ji chtěl zabít a byl toho dokonce schopný. Možná mu pomáhal jeho oblek, který zakrýval jeho pravou identitu.

A ona se na něho dívala s vlídnou tváří, stále se k němu blížila a mluvila na něho. „Všechno bude v pořádku. Pomůžeme ti." Pohladila ho po znetvořené tváři. Jediné, co mu bránilo si tento moment užít, byla vzpomínka na závěr Fantoma Opery.

Oni mu nedokážou pomoci. Alespoň ne v téhle sestavě. Savitar se vypařil.

Plný rozporů se ploužil svým úkrytem. V zamyšlení se dostal ke svému obleku a rukojmím. „Jestli mě budeš takhle pořád kontrolovat, tak se můžeš rozloučit se svou existencí," pohrozil mu Cisco.

Savitar neodpověděl. Vzal Killer Frost a Cisca a rychlostí blesku se s nimi vrátil do STAR Laboratoří.

Všichni na něho nevěřícně zírali. Čekali, že se ke svému činu nějak vyjádří. Nechtělo se mu, ale přesto promluvil: „Budete je potřebovat."

První se vzchopil zmatený Julian: „No tak, ehm, se dáme do práce."

Savitar přikývl a byl Barryem a Iris odveden do vedlejší místnosti.

„Je zvláštní tu znovu být po tolika letech," vydechl Savitar.

„Ty si to pamatuješ?" zeptala se Iris.

„Já si pamatuju všechno…" Savitar měl bezradný výraz, nejradši by před vším utekl, kdyby to jen šlo. „Tohle je směšný."

„Hele, společně to zvládneme," Barry měl stále umění dávat lidem falešné naděje. Savitar se jen bolestně zasmál.

„Předpokládejme, že mě třeba zachráníte. A co potom? Kde budu žít? Co budu dělat? Nastěhujete mě k Joeovi do domu, když tam má teď jednu místnost volnou, aspoň mě bude mít pořád na mušce. A-a budu s vámi bojovat proti zločinu? Jako ´ten druhý Flash´? Toho jsem si zažil až dost. A jak to bude na svatbě? Budu na straně nevěsty nebo ženicha?" Savitar se rozohnil.

„Takhle daleko jsme o tom nepřemýšleli, ale určitě to nějak vyřešíme," ujistila ho Iris.

Savitar se na ně unaveně podíval. „Pamatuju si všechno, co jsme spolu prožili, Iris. Pamatuju si, jak jsme společně vyrůstali. Jak jsem ti navlékl prsten a jak jsi mi zemřela v náručí. Trhá mi to srdce, když se na tebe podívám, protože vím, že nejsi má. Má Iris zemřela," zničeně se posadil na vyšetřovací lůžko. Iris mu položila ruku na rameno. Barry se na to mohl jen s jistou dávkou žárlivosti dívat. Úplně jak Fantom Opery.

„Ehm. Nechci rušit. Ale asi jsme přišli na způsob, jak ho zachránit," Cisco vtrhl do místnosti.

PŘÍŠTĚ UVIDÍTE

Caitlin: "Takže si odlož a ničeho se neboj."

Savitar: "To nezní nijak přesvědčivě. Je jisté, že to pomůže?"

Julian: "Jistá je jen smrt."

Savitar: "Tak se do toho dáme."

PŘÍŠTĚ NEUVIDÍTE

Zdroj rychlosti: "Co s ním provedeme?"

Zdroj rychlosti: "Je to ještě dítě. Ale že by si zasloužil..."

Zdroj rychlosti: "Ale chtěl se stát bohem. Vládnout nám. Nám!"

Zdroj rychlosti: "Přece nevěříme tomu, že by ten jeho smělý plán fungoval. Obyčejný člověk na nás nemůže vyzrát."

Zdroj rychlosti: "Správně. To je řeč."


	3. Není cesty zpět

Cisco, Harry Wells, Caitlin, Julian a Tracy stáli každý se svým vlastním výrazem opovržení. „Připomeňte mi ještě jednou, proč ho zachraňujeme," Tracy by ho nejradši okamžitě odstranila. Nikdo jí neodpověděl.

„Pro nás z naší reality, kde Iris přežila, jsi z alternativní reality. Ale můžeme se na to podívat i opačně. Že my jsme tvojí alternativní realitou, tvým Flashpointem," začal Cisco.

„To nikam nevede," povzdechl si Savitar. Teorie mu život nezachrání.

„Co kdybys ho nechal domluvit," pokáral ho Julian. „Není to zdvořilé." Savitar mlčky poslouchal.

„Vytvořili jsme začátek tvojí reality na základě Barryho vzpomínek a toho, co se mi podařilo zjistit z mých vizí," ukázal na kouli obklopenou plazmou. „Potřebujeme jen do téhle časové schránky dát tvoji tkáň a vyvinout tak vysokou rychlost, abychom ji vpravili do časo-prostorového kontinua," dokončil Harry.

„Budeš mít svůj osobní Flashpoint," uzavřel Cisco.

„Takže si odlož a připravíme se k operaci," oznámila Caitlin.

„Operaci?" zopakoval Savitar nechápavě.

„Jak jinak bychom se asi dostali ke vzorku tvé tkáně?" Julian neměl mnoho trpělivosti se svým úhlavním nepřítelem.

„Tenhle katetr ti zavedu tepnou do mozku a odeberu jím část mozkové tkáně, kterou nebudeš potřebovat," odpověděla Caitlin, jako kdyby o nic nešlo. „Pro jistotu budeme sledovat tvé životní funkce, tlak, saturaci, tepovou frekvenci…"

„Doufám, že to z tebe udělá zeleninu," přála mu Tracy. „Stejně obrátil jenom kvůli tomu, že nemá co ztratit," dokončila svou řeč a odešla.

Bál se. Ale přesně, neměl, co ztratit. V nejlepším případě z něho bude poloviční blázen jako z Diany v Next to Normal. „Tak se do toho dáme," pokynul Savitar, shodil bundu a podal ji Barrymu.

Pacient ležel připojený na přístroje a čekal na pokyn. „Počítej od desíti do jedné."

S počítáním skončil u osmičky. Anestezie zapůsobila rychle.

Caitlin dosáhla k limbickému systému připravená k biopsii tkáně.

„Proč to vlastně děláme?" ptal se znovu Julian. „Vždyť je zlý!"

„Barry si to bere zase až moc osobně. Myslí si, že by jednou mohl skončit stejně jako Savitar. Tím, že ho zachrání, zachrání sám sebe," vysvětlila Iris, která plnila funkci asistentky při operaci.

„Blbost," odporoval Julian.

„Pokračujeme, stejně nikdo neví, jestli to bude fungovat," zavelela Iris.

„Jsme připraveni," zavolala Caitlin na Cisca. Cisco nastavil počítačový program a odstartoval. „Tři, dva, jedna. Teď," zmáčkl Enter.

„O co jde?" zeptal se Barry, který se Ciscovi díval přes rameno. Cisco k němu provinile vzhlédl.

„Tvému zlému dvojčeti jsme předali startovací vzpomínku," odpověděl Wells. Barry nerozuměl.

„Flashpoint. Copak sis vážně myslel, že bychom byli schopní vygenerovat celý jeho alternativní život na základě Ramonových vizí? Dovolili jsme si vytvořit jednu celkem propracovanou vzpomínku a o zbytek se postará jeho vlastní mozek," pokračoval Harry.

„Je to bezpečné?" zajímalo Barryho.

„Rozhodně víc než vymazání z existence," poznamenal Harry. Barry musel uznat, že má pravdu.

„Co to bylo za vzpomínku?" Barry se nepřestal ptát.

„Porod."

"Jak jste něco takového mohli vytvořit? Ne, radši mi to neříkej. Nechci to vědět," řekl jedním dechem.

„Tak Barry. Představujeme ti tvého bratra dvojče, Salvatora Malcolma Allena," Cisco mu ukázal nově provedený profil Savitara s neustále narůstajícím sloupcem informací, které získali z mozkové aktivity pacienta.

„Hm, zajímavé, tvůj bratr si myslí, že na to že jsi starší, se chováš dost nezodpovědně," četl Cisco.

„Cože?"

„No já jsem to neřekl. To on," ukazoval Cisco na monitor.

„Máme vzorek, takže se přestaňte bavit a do práce. Nemáme čas," oznámila Caitlin. Savitarovu mozkovou tkáň vložili do časové skříňky. Barry už ve svém kostýmu běžel, co mu síly stačily. Utíkal tak rychle, až se všechno kolem něho zdálo jako špatně barevná šmouha.

„Ještě musíš přidat," oznámila Iris.

„Dobře," Flash odpověděl, ale dělat mohl jen tolik, kolik byl schopný. Do běhu dával veškerou energii, co jí měl. Nadával si, že si před akcí nedal alespoň müsli tyčinku. Jak dlouho ještě vydrží, než se mu ve svalech začne hromadit laktát?

Najednou se před ním objevil portál. Se vším odhodláním do něho skočil. Kolem něho se rojily vzpomínky, výjevy z přítomnosti i budoucnosti.

„Jsem tu, lidi. Co teď?"

„Najdi prázdné místo a hoď to tam." Jednoduchá rada, jen kdyby byly mezery dostatečně široké. Mohl by snad zpomalit, aby měl větší šanci se trefit? Těžko. Musí to nějak zvládnout. Savitar na něho spoléhá.

Z ničeho nic se před ním objevila jeho matka. Vlastně Zdroj rychlosti vypadající jako jeho matka.

„Máš dobré srdce, Barry. Odpouštíme ti," řekl matčiným hlasem. „Dej mi tu schránku," natáhl k němu ruce. Barry poslechl. „Necháte ho žít?" chtěl se ubezpečit. Zdroj rychlosti nic neřekl a zmizel.

PŘÍŠTĚ UVIDÍTE

Barry: Já jsem takový sobec. Jak jsem mohl něco takového chtít?

Iris: Bylo to hlavně jeho rozhodnutí.

Barry: Ale udělal to kvůli mě.

Julian: Všichni tady děláme rozhodnutí kvůli tobě.

Joe: Všechno je lepší než smrt.

PŘÍŠTĚ NEUVIDÍTE

Zdroj rychlosti: Tahle schránka je vážně něco. Tolik zábavy jsme si neužili už staletí, dny, vteřiny zpátky i desítky let dopředu.

Zdroj rychlosti: Za to bychom mohli propustit Jaye Garricka. Už si tady užil dost.

Zdroj rychlosti: Měj se, Jayi Garricku.


	4. Vzpomínky zůstanou

_„Proč se ještě nevzbudil?" zeptal se věcně Joe. Barry stále ještě pohledem hypnotizoval svého dvojníka._

 _„Nevím. Anestezie měla přestat působit už před hodinou," prohlásila Caitlin. „Ale vitální funkce má v nejlepším pořádku," zkontrolovala ještě jednou všechny ukazatele._

 _„Za to můžu já. Neměl jsem to po něm chtít," Barry se cítil zodpovědný za Savitarův zdravotní stav._

 _„Nesmysl, Barry. On se proto rozhodl sám," Iris mu položila ruku na rameno._

 _Barry jí jemně stiskl ruku. Vnímal její přítomnost i její slova, ale přesto si neodpustil: „Já jsem takový sobec."_

Savitar se potýkal s novými vzpomínkami.

Znovu viděl, jak jejich matku zavraždil žlutočervený přízrak. Najednou se i s bratrem objevili kdesi na ulici. Doběhli zpátky k domu, jen aby viděli, jak jejich otce odvádějí v poutech.

A pak ty roky ve škole kdy byl Barry středem pozornosti a všichni se mu vysmívali a nedali mu nic zadarmo jen proto, že neuměl držet jazyk za zuby. Salvator byl jiný. Byl pozorovatel. Dělal to, co se od něho očekávalo, žil podle společností nastavených pravidel, jen aby je jednou překonal.

Stejně jako jeho bratra ho stále tížily vzpomínky. Vždy si ho minulost našla, stejně jako Jeana Vajeana. I přestože Joea přinutil, aby ho přihlásil na internátní školu, pořád se k němu vracela jako bumerang. Zbavil se všech známých, nechal za sebou město, které mu připomínalo jen zrůdné události. Chtěl mít od všeho pokoj a mít jednou čistou hlavu. Začal proto před ní utíkat. Svůj běh dovedl až tak daleko, že se dostal na školní závody. Stal se z něho vynikající sprinter. Nikdo ho nebyl schopný předběhnout. Až na jeho denní můry. Myšlenky budou vždycky rychlejší.

.

Večer, kdy explodoval urychlovač částic, přišel za Barryem do práce. Netrpělivě ho pozoroval s rukama založenýma na hrudi. „Už to bude?" ptal se snad po sté. Už ani ne za hodinu měli být s Iris a Becky na představení a Barry ještě trčel v práci a nevypadal, že by nějak pospíchal. S takovou zase přijdou pozdě a lístky může prostě vyhodit z okna. Hlavně že předtím Barry všechny dostal na slavnostní zahájení provozu toho urychlovače.

„Ještě chvilku," Barry zkontroloval čas potřebný pro dokončení analýzy.

„Je tu nějak dusno. Nezdá se ti?" zeptal se Barry.

„To je proto, že mě svou nedochvilností doháníš k nepříčetnosti. Ještě chvíli a uvidíš, co znamená atmosféra tak hustá, že by se dala krájet," pohrozil mu Salvator.

Barry se nad tím pousmál a šel otevřít okenici přesto, že venku zuřila bouře. V tu ránu oknem projel blesk. Zasáhl Barryho a srazil ho k zemi. Bratr okamžitě vyskočil na nohy a bez jediného zaváhání a rozmyslu se vrhl k nehybné postavě. Klekl si vedle Barryho. Chtěl zjistit, jestli žije a tak mu přiložil dlaň na hrudník a okamžitě dostal i on výboj.

.

„Věděl jsem, že jste s tím nepřestal, Wellsi, stejně jako já," Eilingovi svítili chtivě oči.

„Přestal, a už se nesnížím k tomu, abych ničil životy nevinných lidí," odporoval doktor Wells.

„Nesnaž se tvářit jako neviňátko. Viděl jsem toho rychlíka v červeném. A kdo jiný by ho mohl učit, co?" Eiling si trval na svém. „Chci ho. Jinak je po všem. Povím, kdo doopravdy jsi."

Dr. Wells se jen křivě usmál a řekl: „Máš ho mít."

Následující den Salvator zmizel ve vojenském prostoru a dlouhou dobu ho nikdo neviděl.

Nesnášel to tam. Nikdy tam pro něho nikdo nebyl. Posílali ho na mise, ze kterých se nikdo nevrátil živý, pokud nebyl dostatečně rychlý nebo měl jen obyčejné schopnosti hojení. Když se z jedné akce objevil zbitý a s půlkou tváře spálenou neznámou kyselinou, nikdo mu nepomohl. Všichni spoléhali na to, že se z toho dostane sám. Nekrózu však nerozchodí nikdo. Od té doby se mohl chlubit znetvořeným obličejem.

Mlčky však trénoval dál, protože věděl, že pokud chce utéct, musí se naučit ovládat své schopnosti a běžet, jak nejrychleji bude moct. Tak rychle, že ho kamery ani radary nebudou schopny zachytit. Naučil se vnímat prostor jedním okem a rázem se přiblížil ke svobodě.

.

Vojáci vyrazili do terénu vypořádat se s jednou metaženou, která by mohla vyhodit do vzduchu celé město, kdyby chtěla. V nestřeženém okamžiku se své skupině vytratil. Nikdo si ho nemohl všimnout. V uniformách vypadali všichni stejně. Zmizel za roh ulice. Vytřásl se z obojku s výbušninou, jež měl připevněn nad kotníkem pro případ, že by chtěl utéct, a rozběhl se, co to dalo.

.

Už nějaký čas cestoval Evropou, vždy strávil jen chvíli na jednom místě. Pomalu ho ukolébával klid a pocit, že ho nikdo nesleduje.

Procházel se ulicemi Paříže, když do něho vrazila uspěchaná dívka. Celá zbledla, když se podívala muži do tváře, přesto na něho promluvila: „Excuse moi, je toi nevšimla."

„Cože?" nechápal, co mu chtěla sdělit.

Dívce se oddechlo, že nemusí mluvit francouzsky. „Nechtěla jsem do tebe vrazit. Spěchám na vlak," podívala se na hodinky. „Který odjel před pěti minutami."

Salvator se zasmál. Stejná jako Barry. „Kdy ti jede další?"

„Za dvě hodiny," znělo to spíš jako otázka.

Ani nevěděli, jak se to stalo, a kráčeli spolu vycházkovým tempem směrem k nádraží.

Bylo nádherné počasí, všechno kvetlo a teplý vánek si hrál s lemem letních šatů. Společně nasedli do vlaku a vydali se vstříc další destinaci.

Tak se seznámil s Alice.

.

Škoda jen, že jejich společná cesta netrvala déle. Alice vyrazila jedno ráno nakoupit čerstvé pečivo ke snídani. S květinami, bagetou a kávou svižně přebíhala mlžným oparem. Jenže auto bylo rychlejší. Salvator z jejich pokoje uslyšel ránu, při které se mu zastavilo srdce. Seběhl k místu nehody, kde na zarudlé silnici ležela Alice s kosatci ve vlasech.

PŘÍŠTĚ UVIDÍTE

Barry: Ahoj. Jak se cítíš?

Savitar: Kolik mi zbývá času?

Barry: Kdo ví. Zachránili jsme tě.

Savitar: Vážně?

Barry: No.

Savitar: No. A co teď?

PŘÍŠTĚ NEUVIDÍTE

Joe: Co se děje, Barry?

Barry: Víš. Chtěl bych od tebe jednu laskavost.

Joe: Jen do toho. Hlavu ti neutrhnu.

Barry: Mohl bys u sebe ubytovat Sava? Bylo by to jen na dobu, než si něco najde. Byl bych ti moc vděčný.

Joe: Ten… člověk by měl být ve vězení. Já vím, že se snažíš ve všech vidět jen to dobré. Ale co když je jen obyčejný zloduch?

Barry: To neříkej. Tak to není. Hluboko uvnitř je stejný jako já. A stejně, když jsme na něj použili Flashpoint, odsoudili jsme ho ke ztrátě paměti. Časem bude takový, jakého si ho uděláme.

Joe: Snad máš pravdu. Já tý vaší super vědě nerozumím.

Barry: Slibuju, že o něm ani nebudeš vědět. Sav je velmi tichý. A stejně, k čemu by ti byla jeden prázdný pokoj, když teď bydlíme s Iris ve vlastním.

Joe: Tak ho zaplníme pomateným psychopatem…

Barry: A už jsem mu to tak nějak slíbil.

Joe: Barry?!

Barry: Promiň, už musím běžet.

Joe: Ještě jsme neskončili!


	5. Zrozen z bolesti

Otevřel oči plné slz. Chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, kde se probudil. Jediné, co ho drželo zpátky od záchvatu paniky, byl pohled na Barryho, který trpělivě seděl na židli a díval se na něho. V žádném případě nechtěl své dvojče nechat o samotě.

„Ahoj. Jak se cítíš?" zeptal se Barry měkce.

Savitar jen pohnul koutkem a snažil se uklidnit třes, jenž cítil od prstů až k zápěstí. Pořád se nemohl úplně probrat ze svého zvláštního snu a nesnesitelně ho bolela hlava. Úžasný začátek konce. Alespoň věděl, že se blíží. „Kolik mi zbývá času?" zeptal se a snažil se zvednout. Zbytek své existence nestráví v posteli.

Barry zmateně zamrkal. „Ne, všechno dobře dopadlo. Zachránili jsme tě." Flash se vítězoslavně usmál.

Savitar se tázavě podíval a vypnul se na rukou. Hlavou mu projela ostrá bolest. Vrátil se proto zpět do lehu, ale pro svůj lepší pocit ze sebe strhal všechny sondy.

Přístroje začaly okamžitě pískat a do pokoje vtrhla dr. Snowová. „Jsem ráda, že už jsi vzhůru, ale ty snímače k něčemu slouží. Takže bych ocenila, kdybys je příště nechal na pokoji," mezitím uvedla přístroje zpět do chodu. „Jak se cítíš?"

„Bolí mě hlava."

„To se zpraví. A díky tvým hojivým schopnostem to nebude trvat dlouho," odpověděla Caitlin. „Ale zatím lež."

Barry se vrátil ke slovu: „S Joem jsme se domluvili, že bys zatím mohl bydlet v pokoji po mně. Pokud nemáš něco jiného."

„Policejní ostraha, hm," utrousil Savitar.

„Přece bys nechtěl spát u nás na gauči," namítl Barry. „Neříkám, že to bude úplně jednoduché, ale zvládnete to. Rozhodně by bylo jednodušší být vymazán z existence, ale bude to dobrý. Slibuju."

Savitar na něho skepticky povytáhl obočí. „Neslibuj, co nemůžeš splnit." Rázem se mu vybavila podivná vzpomínka.

 _Dr. Wells se na něho usmíval. Jeho tvář uklidňovala a dávala pocit bezpečí. „Nic se ti nestane. Všechno bude v pořádku," prohlásil Wells a předal ho Eilingovi. Falešné bezpečí._

„Save, jsi v pohodě?" Barry měl vážný pohled.

Savitar pořád nepřítomně zíral do dálky. „Samozřejmě."

„Myslel jsem si, žes na chvíli ztratil vědomí. Aspoň podle těchhle přístrojů."

Savitarovi se vybavily vjemy, které Barryho pronásledovaly během Flashpointu. „Třeba ten váš pokus vážně vyšel."

PŘÍŠTĚ NEUVIDÍTE

Cisco: Konečně zjistíme, kdo je nejrychlejší muž na světě.

Caitlin: To není ten pravý důvod, proč tady jsme.

Cisco: Ale rozhodně je zajímavější.

Barry: Tady nejde o žádný závod. Běžím se Savem, abych zasáhl, kdyby náhodou v plné rychlosti ztratil vědomí.

Savitar: Nechápu, proč tu s vámi pořád ještě jsem.

Cisco: No tak to bych si vyprosil. Seš tu jenom díky nám.

Caitlin: Potřebuji s tebou provést pár zátěžových testů, abych zjistila, jestli jsi po zdravotní stránce v pořádku. A běh mi přijde jako nejlepší aktivita pro metačlověka s tvými schopnostmi.

Barry: Souhlasíš? Dáme se do toho?

Savitar: Tak jo.

PŘÍŠTĚ UVIDÍTE

Barry: Dáme závod?

Savitar: Víš, jak to dopadne. Vždycky jsem tě porazil.

Barry: Ale já mám natrénováno.

Savitar: To já taky. Prohraješ.

Barry: Maximálně budu druhý.


	6. Kdo uteče, vyhraje

Druhý den začalo opravdové testování. Barry, Savitar, Cisco, Caitlin a Iris byli nastoupeni v rychlostní laboratoři. Barry se Savitarem se postavili na start. Vyzývavě se na sebe podívali. Tohle chtěli už dávno vyzkoušet. Stáli vedle sebe. Barry ve svém červeném obleku a Savitar dostal jeho modrou obdobu.

„Můžete," odstartoval Cisco.

Ještě jednou se na sebe ušklíbli, nasadili si masky a vyrazili nadlidskou rychlostí. V laboratoři po nich ve vteřině zbyly jen barevné záblesky.

„Uzavíráme sázky. Kdo bude rychlejší? Barry nebo zlý Barry?" vyzýval Cisco.

Caitlin si prohlédla vitalitu obou běžců, rychle se podívala na Iris, ale své zjištění si nechala pro sebe.

Iris byla na vážkách. Přece jen se jednalo o jejího snoubence. Měla by ho podporovat a stát za ním za všech okolností. A sazení na ně jako na dostihové koně bylo přinejmenším nemorální.

„Jak se ti běží? Nedělají se ti mžitky nebo něco?" zeptal se Barry svého soupeře.

„Tohle můžu dělat klidně celý den," dostalo se mu v odpověď. Barry se usmál.

Po chvíli se Barry znovu ozval: „Dáme závod?" nadhodil.

„Vážně?" modrý se zasmál. „Vždycky jsem byl alespoň třikrát rychlejší než ty, brácho. Jestli chceš prohrát, tak klidně." Salvator se zasmál.

„Já jsem ale trénoval," namítl Barry.

„To já taky," zvolal druhý mladík a vyrazil plnou rychlostí směrem k cíly. Barry se sám pro sebe usmál. To mu sebralo zlomek vteřiny, který rozhodl o celé situaci. Teď už neměl žádnou šanci, aby dohnal své dvojče. Stejně se však rozběhl, co to šlo. Nechtěl mu dát vítězství zadarmo.

Když se Barry dostal do finiše, Savitar už stál se založenýma rukama a úsměvem na zdravé tváři. „Jaký to je pocit polykat prach po někom, kdo je rychlejší než nejrychlejší muž světa," popichoval ho.

Barry zadýchaně něco zamumlal.

„Zaplať, Cisco," Iris natáhla ruku k technikovi.

„Co?" hlesl Barry s nechápavým výrazem.

„Lásko, Cisco nám právě zaplatil dnešní večeři. Za odměnu si můžeš vybrat, kam půjdeme," Iris mu vtiskla polibek na tvář.

Savitar se rozesmál nad obyčejnými lidskými starostmi a najednou zakolísal. „Dobrý, brácho?" Barry byl hned u něho.

Ten se jen oklepal. „Jo. Dobrý." Tohle byla cena za život.

Caitlin rychle zkontrolovala stav svého pacienta. „Pro dnešek jsme s tréninkem skončili," zhodnotila.

„A čím mě zaměstnáte teď?" Savitar se opět dostal do nepřístupné pózy.

„Proč jsem si myslel, že bude milejší. Hele, kámo, my jsme ti zachránili život, kdyby něco. Mohl bys aspoň trochu spolupracovat?" ohradil se Cisco.

„Snad si nemyslíte, že s vámi začnu bojovat proti zločinu." Savitar je chtěl podle všeho vytočit.

„I kdyby, jeho náhlé kolapsy by ho mohly v terénu stát život," varovala Caitlin.

„Vlastně bych o nějaké práci věděla," řekla Iris s šibalským úsměvem. Všichni se na ni se zájmem podívali. „Mohl bys nám pomoct se svatbou."

„To myslíš vážně?" Savitar nevěřil vlastním uším.

„Chtěl jsi pomoct, tak teď neprotestuj," usadila ho. „Tvůj první úkol bude roznést osobně naše svatební oznámení. Aspoň tě naši známí uvidí ještě před svatbou. S tvou rychlostí to pro tebe bude úplná hračka a taky se na chvíli zabavíš."

„A co jim mám asi tak říct?"

„Co bys jim říkal? Že je zveme na svatbu," Iris byla neoblomná.

„Určitě si všimnou, že jsme si s Barryem podobní."

„Vážně?" neodpustil si Cisco. Savitar po něm loupl okem.

„Hodně štěstí, brácho," Barry ho poplácal po zádech. Hned na to Savitar vyfasoval od Iris pozvánky bez jakékoliv rozumné rady.

PŘÍŠTĚ NEUVIDÍTE

John: ...

Felicity: Jé, ahoj Barry.

Arrow: Okamžitě ustup a řekni, co proč jsi přišel.

Felicity: Co děláš?

Arrow: Tohle není náš Barry. Před tímhle Barryem nás přece varoval.

John: ...

Felicity: Na to bych už dávno zapomněla. Teda, nikdy bych si nemyslela, že se potkám s Barryem, který není hodný. To k Barryemu vůbec nesedí. A k tobě taky ne.

Savitar: Cože?

Arrow: Řekni, co tu chceš, a nechám tě žít.

Savitar: Přinesl jsem svatební oznámení.

Arrow: Polož ho na zem a ustup od něj.

Felicity: Já to vezmu. Já to vezmu.

Arrow: Kdo tě poslal?

Savitar: Barry Allen a Iris Westová.

Felicity: Souhlasí.

Felicity: Tak oni se budou konečně brát. To je skvělé. Tak mi teda přijdem, viď Olivere.

Arrow: Hm.

John: ...

Savitar: Dobře.

Savitar zmizí.

Felicity: Páni. Už se děsně těším.

Arrow: Taky.

John: Jak může být víc jak jeden Barry? Na tu rychlost si nikdy nezvyknu.

PŘÍŠTĚ UVIDÍTE

Joe: Čeho se bojíš?

Sav: Je to dlouhá cesta.

Joe: Myslím, že tohle není ten pravý důvod.

Sav: Hm.

Joe: Máš strach, že ztratíš sám sebe.

Sav: Čím dýl tady budu, tím míň ze mě zbude. Proč jsem vlastně vznikl.

Joe: Vždycky tady bude někdo, kdo ti to připomene. Třeba Cisco.


	7. Vnáší klid do temných koutů

Nastala temná noc. Všichni už museli určitě dávno spát, jen on seděl tiše na gauči v obývacím pokoji a díval se na černou televizní obrazovku.

„Víš, že pokud se chceš dívat na televizi, tak ji musíš nejdřív zapnout," promluvil tiše Joe a zavřel za sebou dveře. Akorát se vrátil z výjezdu.

„Jak bylo venku?" zeptal se mladík a pro jistotu se vrátil k hypnotizování mlčící obrazovky.

„Nic hrozného. Potom, co se objevil Barry, už na nás skoro žádná práce nezbyla. Ale přece jen by si ti zločinci mohli vybrat lepší čas. Takhle nenechají člověka ani pořádně vyspat," lehce zažertoval a posadil se vedle nespavce. Savitar se ani nepohnul. „Pořád máš ty noční můry?" Mladík se na něho překvapeně ohlédl.

„Hele, mám pokoj hned vedle a stěny nejsou zas tak tlustý. Slyším všechno, co se u tebe šustne," přiznal Joe.

„To je znepokojující."

„Co tě trápí?" zeptal se znovu Joe.

„Proč byste to chtěl vědět? Vždyť jsem vám málem zabil dceru. Jak vůbec můžete klidně spát, když víte, že jsem hned vedle?" Sav byl rozrušený. Cítil se jak prašivý pes.

„Neříkám, že to je snadný, ale Barry a celý tým si tě chválí. Za těch pár týdnů, co jsi tu s námi, jsi nikoho nezabil a ani jsi nikomu nevyhrožoval smrtí. To je pokrok. A tak nějak začínám věřit tomu, co mi na začátku Barry řekl. Že jsi ve skutečnosti nechtěl Iris zabít. Protože jsi nás nechal udělat některé kroky, které změnily budoucnost a i ty sám jsi změnil budoucnost, když jsi Barrymu odhalil svou identitu."

Savitar mlčel. Joe si ho prohlížel. „Jak jsi na tom s pozvánkami?" změna tématu by jim oběma mohla prospět.

„Ještě mi chybí výlet za Karou Danversovou a spol. Popravdě, moc se mi tam nechce. Všem zase vysvětlovat, kdo jsem, je děsně unavující a cesta bude dlouhá," postěžoval si.

Kdo je? Ta otázka ho trápila čím dál víc. Proto nemohl spát. Bál se, že když usne, zapomene i to málo vzpomínek, co mu ještě zbylo. A všechny se týkaly Irisiny smrti.

„Bojíš se, že zapomeneš, kým jsi byl?" hádal Joe.

Savitar na něho s překvapením pohlédl. Joe mu nemohl číst myšlenky. On ne. „Barry se zmínil, že když byl ve Flashpointu, pomalu ztrácel vzpomínky ze svého života," vysvětlil Joe. Vypadalo to, jako by se Joe s Barryem o jeho situaci bavili dost podrobně. „Ale řekni mi. Je něco, co by sis chtěl pamatovat ze svého předchozího života?"

Savitar se odvrátil a přemýšlel. Nemohl si vybavit jedinou šťastnou myšlenku. Jeho život provázelo jen utrpení, ztráta a odmítnutí. Co by dal za takového Joea, jakého má teď, který si s ním jen tak sedne, promluví s ním a poradí.

„Vždyť to tu s námi nemusí být zas tak hrozné," dodal Joe. Stiskl rychlíkovi rameno a zvedl se. Potřeboval si jít lehnout, aby se na zítřek alespoň trochu vyspal.

„Joe," Savitar za ním ještě zavolal.

„Hm?" broukl, otočil se a čekal, co bude následovat.

„Děkuju."

„Kdykoliv, B-" zastavil se právě včas. „Savi."

Momenty, jako byly právě tyto, mu dokazovaly, že i když se Barry se Savitarem vydali každý jinou cestou, pořád mají něco společného. Proto Joe neměl problém s tím, že získal na stará kolena o dalšího syna navíc. Sice trochu problematického, ale i Wally s Barryem si prošli svým a bez pomoci se z nich mohli stát stejné trosky, jako ze Savitara.

Bylo na čase chlapci ukázat, že i v něm může zvítězit dobro.

PŘÍŠTĚ UVIDÍTE

Kara: Jé, ahoj Barry. To jsem ráda, že ses na chvíli zastavil. Pojď dál... Ty nejsi Barry.

Savitar: Ne.

Kara: Aha. Ale jste si podobní.

Savitar: Říkají to o nás. Tady máš pozvánku. Barry a Iris se budou brát.

Kara: To je báječné. Pojď dál. Takovou novinu je třeba oslavit.

Savitar: Hm. Už musím jít.

Kara: Dobře, tak se uvidíme na svatbě.

PŘÍŠTĚ NEUVIDÍTE

Barry: Caitlin, něco se děje? Proč mi voláš?

Caitlin: Hlavně se neplaš.

Barry: To nezní moc přesvědčivě.

Caitlin: Sav se vrátil od Kary.

Barry: Super, už má roznesené všechny pozvánky.

Caitlin: No, zasáhl ho další výpadek.

Barry: Nestalo se mu něco? Jak dlouho je mimo?

Caitlin: Brzy to budou dvě hodiny.

Barry: Dvě hodiny? Proč mi to říkáš až teď?

Caitlin: Jen klid. Zůstaň, kde jsi. Po zdravotní stránce je v pořádku. Jen spí.

Barry: To je dobře.

Caitlin: Kdyby se něco změnilo, zavolám.

Barry: Díky.

Cisco: Jen aby se vůbec probudil.


	8. Setkání jiného druhu

Savitar se odhodlal. Stál za dveřmi, netrpělivě si hrál s obálkou a čekal, až mu otevřou. Zaklepal už před hodnou chvílí a stále se nic nedělo. Zaklepal znovu. Čekání není pro člověka schopného pohybovat se obrovskou rychlostí nic zábavného. Znovu si procházel v hlavě rozhovor, který ho čekal. Všude to bylo stejné.

„Čekáte dlouho?" rozrazily se náhle dveře a v nich stála roztržitá dívka s laskavýma očima. Než stačil něco říct, znovu spustila: „Jé, ahoj Barry. Promiň, že jsem tě nechala tak dlouho čekat, připravuju byt na večer. Bude tu obrovská párty. Sám dobře víš, že na některé věci ani super rychlost nestačí. Pojď dál," najednou se zarazila a pořádně si návštěvníka prohlédla. Ukázala na něho: „Ty nejsi Barry."

„Ne tak docela." Savitarovi se nechtělo znovu všechno vysvětlovat, když už ani on sám neměl přehled o tom, co je pravda a co lež. Jestli se to dalo lží vůbec nazvat.

Podal jí obálku a řekl: „Barry a Iris se budou brát. Tady máš pozvánku na svatbu."

„To je skvělé," Kaře se rozzářily oči. Savitar jen kývl hlavou a vydal se na cestu.

„Pojď aspoň na chvilku dál. Určitě jsi měl dlouhou cestu," volala za ním.

Savitar se ani neohlédl a zmizel na svou vlastní Zem. „Tak ahoj," rozloučila se s ním Supergirl.

Doběhl do kortexu ještě včas, než ho dostihl jeden z jeho výpadků. Do podvědomí se mu drala vzpomínka. Velmi živá na to, aby ji mohl ignorovat. Byla z doby, kdy bylo všechno jinak.

Nezachránil Iris a ještě k tomu přežil. Mrtvá mu ležela v náruči. Stále ale doufal, že se plete a že se za chvíli probudí. Takhle to přece nemělo skončit. Proč radši nezemřel ten idiot H. R. K čemu takový člověk vůbec existuje? Akorát ostatním krade vzduch a historky. Nevnímal fyzickou bolest, která mu pulzovala tváří. Úplně zapomněl na své okolí. Jediné, co pro něho mělo nějaký význam a nutnost pozornosti, byla Iris. Iris, která už nedýchala. Když se vrátil zdrcený ke svému týmu, uviděl v jejich očích jen zklamání, hněv a zradu. Nikdo od něho nechtěl nic slyšet. Nebyl tu nikdo, kdo by ho utěšil. A nejhorší ze všeho byl stvořitel Barry. Znechuceně se podíval, zhluboka si povzdechl a nadobro se od něho odvrátil. Stal se pro něho mrtvým a stejně tak i Iris. Časový dvojník se snažil ještě přemluvit tým, aby jednal. Přece musel existovat způsob jak Iris zachránit. Ona přece nesmí zemřít. Ale nikdo ho neposlouchal. Stal se pro ně jenom pouhým rozbitým nástrojem, který ztratil důvod svého použití.

A najednou byla vzpomínka pryč.

PŘÍŠTĚ NEUVIDÍTE

Sav: Barry? Kde jsi? Potřebuju s tebou mluvit.

Sav: Slyšíš? Okamžitě se ukaž.

Sav: Barry?

PŘÍŠTĚ UVIDÍTE

Cisco: Až se probudí, tak si ho podám. Tohle mi určitě dělá naschvál.

Caitlin: Hm.

Cisco: Co je? Ty se budeš stavět na jeho stranu? Vždyť tě jenom využíval. To jsem si o tobě nemyslel.

Caitlin: Mě spíš trápí jeho zdravotní stav.

Cisco: Tak to mu radím, aby se co nejrychleji probral, protože by mě vážně zajímalo, co udělal s _mým_ oblekem.


	9. Naposledy padl

Savitar se probudil v Caitliině laboratoři. Kolem problikávala řada přístrojů. Mladík se urychleně posadil. „Jen pomalu," uslyšel tichý, ale varovný hlas. „Byl jsi mimo docela dlouho. Z rychlých pohybů by se ti mohla zatočit hlava," upozornila ho dr. Snowová. To znělo rychlíkovi jako vtip.

Okamžitě za ním přiletěl Cisco: „Kdes nechal oblek? Víš, kolik času jsem na něm strávil?!"

Sav si ho změřil pohledem. Tohle přece nebyl první kostým, na němž dělal a vlastně mu připomínal Barryho starší verzi jen přestříkanou. „Ta barva je hrozná." Proto zůstal u svého původního oblečení, které mu sloužilo stejně dobře. Přece se nebude všem na očích ukazovat v nějakém kostýmu na maškarní.

„Smůla, že červená už je zabraná. Prostě se s tím smiř," prohlásil Cisco panovačně a založil si ruce.

„A ještě jsem se neupsal do toho vašeho týmu superhrdinů. Jeden Allen by vám mohl stačit."

„A právě proto nám pomáháš se svatbou," vpadla jim Iris do debaty. „Díky za to, že jsi roznesl pozvánky. Jo a mám pro tebe další úkol," pokračovala Iris.

„Co jako?"

„Mohl bys obejít všechny květinářství ve městě, porovnat cenu a vybrat nějaký kompromis mezi cenou a estetikou. Neboj, všechno ti sepíšu. Chtěla bych hlavně bílou, nějaké kosatce, kaly…" Savitar už víc nesnesl, během okamžiku vyběhl ze STAR Labs a unikal do bezpečí policejní stanice.

Policejní stanicí přeběhl závan větru a tenhle poryv vystoupal až do pracoviště forenzních techniků. „Barry!" rozčileně ze sebe vydal a hnal se dovnitř. „Kde je Barry?" zeptal se ženy, která rozhodně nevypadala jako jeho bratr.

Pomalu vzhlédla a podívala se na něho s dobráckým úsměvem na tváři. Když si však pořádně prohlédla, zarazila se. „On, jen šel dolů něco vyřídit. Hned mu zavolám."

Něco v její tváři mu přišlo povědomé. A tento fakt si vyžádal další kolaps. Cítil, jak se mu tmí před očima. A prý že už byl z toho venku. Celý zbledl a opřel se o zeď. „Barry, je t…" dál už nebyl schopný rozlišit ani slovo. Jak se sesouval k zemi, ucítil pod sebou židli. Ta naštěstí zbrzdí jeho pád, až úplně ztratí vědomí. Hlavou se mu honily vzpomínky ve tvaru bolesti. Pocitu, který ho svíral a stále se k němu vracel. Přívaly sklíčenosti ho stahovaly stále hlouběji a otevíraly mu cestu k nekonečnému šílenství. Až na závěr pocítil něco, co mohlo vzdáleně připomínat naději.

„Savi. Jsi v pohodě?" probral ho známý hlas. Hlavní zásluhu na jeho návratu do reality však měla jedna dobře mířená rána. „Au."

„Promiň. To jsem nechtěl," omlouval se okamžitě Barry. „Patty mi volala, že jsi nám zkolaboval v laborce a že jsi chtěl předtím se mnou mluvit. Všechno v pořádku?"

„Teď už jo," odpověděl mrzutě rychlík.

„Na, napij se vody. To ti pomůže," Patty mu podala sklenici.

„Děkuju."

„Jo, ještě jsme neměli šanci se představit. Já jsem Patty," vypálila rychlostí blesku.

„Salvator."

„Moc mě těší. Barry říkal, že jste bratři. Divím se, že se o tobě dřív nezmínil."

Sav se pod návalem slov už definitivně probral, vstal ze židle a přešel k otevřenému oknu. Barry ho účastně pozoroval. „Dlouho jsme se se Savem neviděli. Možná proto jsem se nezmínil. Vlastně jsem se bál, že jsem ho nadobro ztratil," Barry shlédl k laboratorním záznamům a bezcílně prolistoval pár archů.

„To mě mrzí. No chlapci, vidím, že si toho máte hodně co říct, tak vás tady nechám a já zatím půjdu zkontrolovat kvalitu místních automatů na kávu." Rázem byla Patty pryč.

„Patty tu teď pracuje se mnou místo Juliana. Pamatuješ si Juliana? Ale zatím si jen plní praxi. Něco se děje?" zajímalo Barryho. Sav ani netušil, jak mu chyběl zájem jeho bratra. Barry byl vždycky velmi ohleduplný. „Mě to můžeš říct."

Salvatorovi chvíli trvalo, než si vzpomněl, co chtěl. „Měl by sis zkrotit svoji budoucí ženu. Zavaluje mě úkoly na vaši svatbu."

„Řeknu Iris, že je toho na tebe teď moc, aby ti dala na čas pokoj," souhlasil Barry.

Sav jen nespokojeně odfrkl. Odvrátil se od Barryho. Tohle nebylo to, co chtěl.

„Co se děje?" Barryho trpělivost se nedokázala vyčerpat.

„Ani nevím. Připadám si tak… prázdný." Otočil se směrem k oknu a prstem setřel bezmyšlenkovitě prach z okenní římsy. Měl touhu něco dělat, ale nevěděl co.

Barry k němu přistoupil a položil mu ruku na rameno. „Měli byste vyhodit uklízečku," Sav teď radši počítal, kolik pavučin se nacházelo na pracovišti jeho bratra.

„To chce jen čas," Barry navázal na předchozí rozhovor, nijak zvlášť dotčený Savovou poznámkou.

Sav věděl, že má teď času spoustu. Už se nemusel skrývat, nemusel utíkat. Ale pořád nedokázal najít vnitřní klid.

„Víš, co tě naučí zpomalit čas?" zeptal se Barry najednou vesele.

„Běžet tak rychle, jak jen to jde?" Co jiného.

„Ne. Já myslím tvůj vnitřní čas."

„Povídej."

„Jóga. Patty o ní pořád mluví. A podle toho, co všechno jsem se už dozvěděl, si myslím, že bys to měl zkusit."

„Jóga." Salvator nevěřil svým uším.

„Přesně tak. Patty bude ráda, když tam s ní půjdeš," Barry hned vytvářel plán.

„Vážně?"

Barry byl neoblomný: „Jednou jsem to taky zkusil a ani si nedokážeš představit, jak mi to pročistilo hlavu."

PŘÍŠTĚ NEUVIDÍTE

Mirror Master: Už bychom měli vážně něco s tím Flashem udělat. Akorát nám všechno kazí a dělá všechno složitější. Tak co? Jsme za jedno?

Trickster: Uděláme to nebo ne. Už žádné zkusím.

Capitain Cold: No já vám nevím.

Mirror Master: O co ti jde Snarte? Chceš si z Flashe udělat svého nového přítele s výhodami?

Capitain Cold: Spíš na celou situaci pohlížím s ledovým klidem. Měli bychom být Flashovi vděční. Je nám rovnocenným soupeřem a nutí nás k rozvíjení našich dovedností a kreativity.

Mirror Master: A co si o tom myslí tvůj parťák, co?

Heat Wave: Ať shoří!

Mirror Master: Vidíš, i on je s námi.

Capitain Cold: O tom by se dalo polemizovat. Kdo mi měl shořet, Miku?

Heat Wave: Všichni.

Capitain Cold: Vidíš.

Trickster: Nechte to udělat mě. Konečně zase vytáhnu pár es z rukávu.

Capitain Cold: Samozřejmě, necháme to udělat tady blba.

Trickster: Díky, kámo.

Capitain Cold: Mě děkovat nemusíš.

Mirror Master: Tak jsme se domluvili. Blb se zbaví Flashe a my se postaráme o město.

PŘÍŠTĚ UVIDÍTE

Patty: Bude to těžké. Seš na to připravený?

Sav: Samozřejmě.

Patty: Hurá do toho, bojovníku.


	10. Je čas znovu bojovat

Salvator nechápal, jak se mohl dát přemluvit. Bratr měl nad ním zjevně velkou moc. Nebo už jen potřeboval nějaké rozptýlení. Ale očividně Barry překypoval nadšením, když mu půjčoval sportovní oblečení. Je obrovská výhoda mít nedaleko někoho, kdo má téměř identickou postavu.

Ve vchodu před tělocvičnou už na něho čekala nová známá Patty Spivotová. „Jé. To jsem ráda, žes to stihnul. Doufám, že se ti to bude líbit." Přikývl a vstoupili spolu do chladného sálu. Patty zkušeně postupovala ke hranici karimatek a vzala si hned tu, co byla na vrchu. Sav si změřil podložky hodnotícím pohledem a prohrabával se kupou, dokud nenašel jednu neponičenou bez děr a nevzhledných ohybů. Mezitím Patty mluvila o nejrůznějších tématech a zároveň vybírala nejlepší místo, kam se vrtnou.

Karimatky si položili na zem. Ani se nenadáli a dovnitř se vehnala jako vítr sportovní postava ženy učitelky. „Zdravím vás na další lekci a ráda vidím i nové tváře. První lekci máte samozřejmě zdarma. Ať se hodina líbí." Otočila se, zapnula hudbu a lekce začala.

Konečně se odvrátily zraky ostatních cvičenců od nováčka a zabodly se do lektorky.

„Pozice bojovníka."

Takhle nepříjemně se už dlouho necítil. Možná to bylo nepochopitelné, ale od té doby, co bydlel u Joea, už zapomněl na to, jak vypadá. A teď, když byl zavřený s tolika lidmi v jedné místnosti, se mu to všechno vrátilo.

Bojovník 2.

Slyšel to znovu. Ve své mysli. Slova, která ho probouzela a strhávala ho na kolena. „Jsi zrůda." Pro Eilinga byl jen nástrojem jeho plánů. Stejně dobrý jako závodní kůň. „Kdybys byl zvíře, tak bys byl utracen." Tahle jóga mu vůbec nepomáhala. Nevidomým okem se otočil k lidem. Po dalších několika pozicích naštěstí skončila sestava.

Patty se na něho zkoumavě podívala. „Jaká je jóga?"

„Hm."

„Ale jde ti to vážně skvěle. Čekala jsem, že budeš hodně zkrácený, ale na muže dobrý," pochválila ho.

„Hm," Sav se obrátil ke vchodovým dveřím.

„Jestli si chceš odběhnout, tak já to pochopím," Patty na něho mrkla. Sav se zarazil.

„A teď si dáme čtyři pozdravy slunce."

„To je dobrý," zašeptal více méně pro sebe. A pustil se do cvičení.

Kdo by věřil, že pozdrav slunci může být náročný? Držel se v prkně a přál si, aby se netřásl. Jeho kondice asi už dávno vzala za své. Vlasy mu padaly do očí a on si je nemohl upravit. Dlaně měl jako přilepené k zemi. Ale stejně by mu prameny za uchem nedržely. Do účesu Connora Murphyho měl ještě daleko.

Jak si vysloužil takové utrpení? Víckrát už se nedá přemluvit. Proč vlastně Barryho ještě pořád poslouchal. Vždycky to pak dopadlo takhle.

„Přejdeme do pozice dítěte."

Konečně se mohl uvolnit. Najednou si uvědomil, že alespoň na chvíli zapomněl na své trápení. Ta jóga měla asi něco do sebe. Po dlouhé době se mu nechtělo od všeho utíkat. Rozhodl se zůstat a vydržet alespoň do konce lekce.

PŘÍŠTĚ UVIDÍTE

Barry: Co se děje?

Joe: Mám problém. Právě se mi podařilo rozzlobit tvé zlé dvojče.

Barry: Sav není zlý.

Joe: Ale i přesto by se mohl zvrhnout. A co když v něm zas zvítězí jeho temná strana, co pak?

PŘÍŠTĚ NEUVIDÍTE

Trickster: Na plánování mě zrovna neužije, ale nějakou strukturu už jsem si udělal.

Mirror Master: Tak povídej.

Trickster: Budu potřebovat návnadu, tu náš hrdina nikdy neodmítne. Postarám se o to, aby se o ní dozvěděl, aby se celé město o ní dozvědělo. Pak si je počkám, až si Flash sedne na lep. A BUM, město bude naše a všechno ovládne chaos.


	11. Práce šlechtí

Jako každý jiný klidný den se Joe ráno pomalu oblékl, upravil v koupelně, oholil se a vyčistil si zuby. Přichystal si snídani, položil noviny na stůl a ještě jednou se otočil pro kávu. Obrátil se zpět ke stolu a úlekem upustil hrnek na podlahu.

Během mžiku stál šálek na stole a Sav se znovu zabořil do řádků novin. „Myslel jsem si, že s tolika speedstery v rodině, sis už zvykl."

„Na tohle se nedá zvyknout. Takhle sem vletět jako drak." Odpověděl kousavě Joe a posadil se. „Nechceš mi aspoň dát sportovní rubriku? Ty noviny jsem si přinesl hlavně pro sebe." Sav mu milerád přenechal nepotřebnou část novin.

Joe se do nich ale nepodíval. „Co tady vlastně děláš? Ne, že bych nebyl rád, že už nezíráš do prázdna. Ale mohl bys mi říct, co tu změnu způsobilo?" zajímal se detektiv.

„Hledám si práci," odpověděl Sav prostě, utrhl kousek novin a schoval si ho do kapsy.

„Hm," Joe vypadal pobaveně stručností Savovy odpovědi. „Takže se vážně nechceš přidat do týmu Flash," konstatoval Joe.

„Ne, chci si najít _skutečnou_ práci."

„A kde bys chtěl dělat?" vyzvídal Joe a přiblížil si horký hrnek k ústům.

„V divadle."

Joeovi zaskočila káva. Hrozivě kašlal. Sav se ani nepohnul a po celou dobu častoval Joea mrazivým pohledem. „Hledají techniky."

Joe se vzpamatoval, viditelně se mu ulevilo. „Promiň, nevím, proč jsem si myslel, že bys chtěl dělat forenzního technika jako Barry." Joe byl špatný lhář. A i když měl Sav jen jedno funkční oko, viděl, že Joe blufuje.

„Nejsem blázen," dodal šeptem a slova doprovodil a prstem se dotkl své zohavené tváře.

Joe se rozpačitě podíval na hodinky a zjistil, jak strašně málo času mu zbývá. „Hele, fakt se omlouvám… Budu ti držet pěsti, aby tě vzali. Večer si promluvíme. Já už musím jít."

„Jo. Pozdravuj Barryho a Patty."

„Dobře," řekl Joe ještě trochu omámeně. Na jedno klidné ráno se mu nevedlo zrovna nejlépe. Vždyť právě dokázal rozzlobit jednoho z nejnebezpečnějších lidí planety.

„Co se děje?" Barry okamžitě poznal, že s Joem nebylo něco v pořádku, jakmile ho uviděl ve dveřích policejní stanice. Joe se rozhlédl po svém okolí, a když zjistil, že nikdo neposlouchá, spustil. „Povedlo se mi rozčílit tvé zlé dvojče."

„Sav není zlý," bránil ho okamžitě Barry.

„Ale co když to v něm zase bouchne? Hele, mám toho kluka rád stejně jako vás všechny, ale i když jste mu vymazali paměť, tak je pořád nevyrovnaný a může být nebezpečný pro své okolí."

„Já vím," Barry si povzdechl.

„Jen se potřebuje realizovat," oznámil veselý ženský hlas. „Ahoj Joe, ahoj Barry," Patty je oba překvapila. Muži zůstali bez hlesu stát.

Patty proto pokračovala: „Sav se mi svěřil. Ta jóga ho vždycky aspoň na chvíli otevře. Výborný nápad, Barry."

„Takže ti řekl, že chce dělat v divadle?" zeptal se Joe.

„Cože?" Barry nevěřil svým uším.

„Jo. Chtělo to hodně odvahy. Takže tam nakonec jde?" Patty zářila nadšením.

„Vypadá to tak," přitakal Joe.

„Tak to mu hned napíšu," dodala Patty. Vytáhla mobil a během stoupání k laboratoři skládala zprávu.

„Měl bych s ním víc mluvit," povzdechl si Barry. Představa, že Patty o Savovi ví víc než on, ho vyváděla z míry. Vždyť mají stejnou DNA. Copak to nic neznamená?

„Ty s Iris máte spoustu jiných starostí se svatbou a tak," chlácholil ho Joe.

„Ale on je můj bratr." Konečně měl zas rodinu, o kterou už tolikrát přišel.

„Právě proto by ses měl naučit jak ho nechat jít. Uvědom si, že s dětmi to bude ještě těžší," Joe se na něho pousmál.

PŘÍŠTĚ NEUVIDÍTE

Jesse: Milá slečno, mohla byste mi říct, jak se dostanu na nádraží? Já vám za to vyvěštím budoucnost.

Patty: Nádraží je tímhle směrem. Dostaňte se na hlavní, a pak doleva.

Jesse: Děkuju moc. A teď co vás čeká. Dáte mi ruku?

Patty: Ale pospíšíte si. Mám trochu naspěch. To víte, práce.

Trickster: V blízké budoucnosti se dostanete do rukou obávaného zločince. James Jesse neboli Trickster k vašim službám.

PŘÍŠTĚ UVIDÍTE

Sav: Kam ten spěch?

Joe: Ke skladištím. Jesse James unesl Patty. Zrovna jsme od něho dostali zprávu. Akorát mi to volal kapitán Singh.

Sav: Kde přesně je?

Joe: Nemusíš se bát. Barry už je na cestě.

Sav: Kde je?


	12. Závod o život

Nastala hluboká noc. Všichni buď spali, nebo vyrazili za zábavou, jen Sav byl ještě vzhůru a doma. Akorát se vrátil z práce. Pověsil si bundu na věšák a šel do kuchyně, kde si chtěl nalít trochu čisté vody. Z únavy ho probral dupot po schodech. Joe spěchal s telefonem u ucha.

„Okamžitě vyrážím," ukončil a hnal se do dveří.

„Proč ten shon?" zeptal se Sav věcně.

„Ten šílenec, co si říká Trickster, unesl Patty. Zrovna teď nám poslal na stanici video," vysvětlil spěšně.

„Kde ji drží?" Sav v cuku letu nahodil černou bundu.

„Ve skladu na páté. Nemusíš si dělat starosti, Barry už je na cestě," Joe ho chtěl uklidnit.

„Ale já jsem rychlejší," a Sav byl pryč.

Joe stáhl bradu a zahlásil do prázdného vzduchu: „A já tam dojedu autem jako normální člověk."

Sav motivovaný jako už dlouho ne se vrhl do ztemnělých ulic města. Běžel tak rychle, co mu jen nohy stačily. Nedíval se nalevo, napravo, nezáleželo mu na autech, obyčejný provoz mu přišel naprosto bezpředmětný. Hnal se za svým cílem jako lovecký pes. Nic ho nemohlo zastavit a jen modrá záře za ním plála.

Konečně byl u zmíněného skladu. Dvakrát se nerozmýšlel a vlétl dovnitř. Překvapila ho spousta kouzelnických rekvizit, balíčků a hraček všeho druhu. Obzvláště znepokojující byl plyšový medvěd s vytřeštěnýma očima. Nenechal se jím však zastavit a pospíchal dál.

Záhy se dostal k místnosti s malým pódiem, na němž stálo kolo štěstí a židle s přivázanou obětí. Vyvinul nejvyšší rychlost, které byl Savitar schopný. Měl v úmyslu nepozorovaně proklouznout kolem stepujícího klauna, popadnout rukojmí a vyběhnout bez újmy na zdraví.

Vyrazil.

Nijak zvlášť se nevyhýbal poloprázdným skříním, s jeho rychlostí pouhým dotykem už stejně ležely na podlaze.

Změnil kurz pouze pro to, aby nenarazil do rádoby šaška. Rázem začal zpomalovat. Nejdřív si toho nevšiml, ale později mu připadalo čím dál těžší odlepit se od země a každý krok byl mnohem náročnější než předchozí. Očima se tlačil kupředu. Patty už měl téměř na dosah. Jenže dva metry od ní se přestal hýbat úplně.


	13. Chytil se na lep

James Jesse byl ke svému novému úlovku otočen zády, když promluvil. „Jak je vidět, můj brilantní plán vyšel. Moucha sedla na lep. Podařilo se mi chytit největšího hrdinu města a teď může zavládnout chaos. Co mi k tomu řekneš, Flashi? Ahahahahaha." Padouch se děsivě rozesmál. Řehot mu však brzy zaskočil. A to přesně ve chvíli, kdy se otočil. Zaraženě se podíval: „Ty nejsi Flash."

„To ani náhodou," ohradil se Sav.

„A můžu ti věřit? Co když mě chceš jenom oblafnout?" blázen se na něho podezřívavě podíval.

Salvator se rozesmál: „Oblafnout Trickstera? To není možné."

„Kdo jsi?" zeptal se Jesse s hrozivým zájmem v očích.

„Rozhodně nejsem Flash… Jen dělám jeho práci."

„Buhuhu. Jsi jen ubohý poskok. To je mi vážně líto. Teda, vlastně není. Já bych se nikdy nikomu nepodřídil."

Sav ho sjel pohledem. Pak zkontroloval Patty, která se zdála v pořádku, i přesto měl pocit, že začíná vidět rudě. Hlavně co se týkalo jeho periferního vidění. „Když jste tak chytrý, tak mi řekněte, jak se vám podařilo mě chytit."

„To bys chtěl vědět, co?"

„No, to bych chtěl," povzbudil ho Salvator, jeho trpělivost však pomalu mizela.

Trickster se zasmál: „Není nic snadnějšího. Prostě jsem namazal podlahu obrovskou vrstvou lepidla. Tady, tady, tady, jak stojíš ty, a támhle," svá slova doprovázel skotačením po celé místnosti, jen aby ukázal všechna místa, kam nebylo radno šlápnout. Flash vše bedlivě pozoroval.

„Skvělé."

Barry se vydal do útoku.

„Skvělé je to, co teprve přijde. Všem zločincům brzy podám zprávu, že jsem chytil šarlatovou hrozbu a všichni se budou procházet volně po ulicích Central City. To bude nádhera," liboval si padouch.

„To teda bude," přitakal ironicky Sav. „A jak vlastně chcete dostat Flashe?"

„Jak. Mám přece rukojmí." James Jesse se náhle ohlédl k pódiu, na němž stála židle pro oběť únosu. „Kde je?" židle byla prázdná.

„V bezpečí."

Barry sevřel Patty v náruči a spěchal s ní do STAR Laboratoří, co nejdál od nevyzpytatelné hrozby. Opatrně ji položil na zem.

„Rychle! Všechno to vybuchne," vzkřikla Patty.

„Co?"

„K mé židli byl přivázaný spínač, který aktivoval bombu, když jsi mi sundal pouta," vysvětlila mu Patty rychle.

„Musím zpátky," hlesl Barry.

PŘÍŠTĚ UVIDÍTE

Trickster: Bum.


	14. Ohňostroj, který svět neviděl

„Bum," zasmál se šílenec.

„Neříkej, že je tady bomba," Sav se netrpělivě rozhlížel kolem sebe.

„Tady, tady, tam a támhle. Úplně všude jsou bomby. Nebyla by to nádherná smrt, zemřít jako součást ohňostroje a rozprsknout se na milion kousíčků?" zasnil se blázen.

„To si snad děláš…" Sav nedořekl, co měl na srdci, okamžitě začal jednat. Sehnul se k nohám, udělal jeden dlouhý skok. Popadl Trickstera a co nejrychleji mizeli ze skladiště. Za nimi už vybuchovaly nálože a další se přidaly v řetězové reakci. Sav spěchal, jak jen mohl, aby se z toho dostali živí.

Nasupeně proletěl městem a zahodil padoucha do cely ve STAR Laboratořích. Urychleně zavřel prosklené dveře cely a vyštěkl po muži: „Dlužíš mi boty, pošuku."

Ať si ho teď přebere, kdo chce. On už na něho rozhodně neměl trpělivost. Měl ho tam nechat dělat ohňostroj.

Rozhořčený se dostal do kortexu a přitom si ještě vyklepával prach výbušnin z oblečení.

„Brácho, ty žiješ," Barry k němu ihned přiskočil a objal doutnajícího Sava.

„Tak přesně kvůli tomuhle jsem si nechtěl hrát na superhrdinu," ukázal na Cisca.

Iris mezitím zavolala otci: „Tati, můžeš jet k nám. Trickster už je zavřený ve STAR Labs díky Savimu."

„Nemyslete si, že vám od teď budu pomáhat," přeměřil si Sav každého v místnosti.

Iris: „Ne."

Caitlin: „To nás ani nenapadlo."

Cisco: „Ani jsem ti nevymyslel krycí jméno, jako třeba Bare Foot." Cisco nemohl odtrhnout pohled od Savových bosých nohou.

Barry se zasmál.

„Jen se tomu tolik nebraň. Byl jsi skvělý," přistoupila Patty k Savovi.

„Patty má pravdu," přitakal Barry. „Ale záleží jen na tobě, jak se rozhodneš. Nikdo z nás tě nutit nebude." Poplácal dvojče po zádech a přešel k Iris, která mu lehce stiskla ruku. „Vždycky budeš součástí naší rodiny," dodala.

Savovi se při pohledu na strop zalesklo oko. Po chvíli pronesl tichým hlasem: „Děkuju."

PŘÍŠTĚ UVIDÍTE

Kara: Can't say how the days will unfold,  
Can't change what the future may hold

But, I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute

PŘÍŠTĚ NEUVIDÍTE

Barry: Jsme rádi, že jsi přišel.

Hartley: A já jsem rád, že mě konečně někdo z mých známých pozval na svatbu.

Barry: Caitlin s Ronniem se brali hodně narychlo.

Hartley: Dobrý pokus, Barry. Ale nad to už jsem se dávno povznesl. Hlavně, když se podívám po místnosti plné dobře oblečených mužů.

Iris: Aspoň, že jsme ti udělali radost.

Hartley: To se teprve uvidí, pokud tady mezi nimi najdu alespoň jednoho, který se rád převléká do koženého kostýmu. Co Barry? Je tu někdo takový?

Barry: ?

Hartley: Barry, to byl vtip. Porozhlédnu se sám. Užijte si svůj den.


	15. Nastal slavnostní den

Nadešel slavnostní den. Nastrojení svatebčané seděli netrpělivě v nazdobeném kostele. Na jedné straně hosté nevěsty, na druhé hosté ženicha. A všichni netrpělivě čekali, až to vypukne.

Sálem se linul nadpozemský zpěv jedné z účastnic a rázem se objevila nevěsta.

Barry ani na okamžik nespustil svou vyvolenou z očí. Nemohl se ubránit dojetí, když k němu Iris kráčela uličkou a jemu se měl za chvíli splnit celoživotní sen. Byla nádherná v těch jejích bílých šatech. Takhle přesně vypadá nejkrásnější den jeho života.

Tahle chvíle byla jenom jejich. Jich dvou. Vyměnili si sliby. Vyměnili si prsteny. Uzavřeli spolu pouto, o něž už je nemohl nikdo připravit. Spoutali se láskou.

Sav se na ně díval přes celou délku kostela, schovaný ve stínu, a v hlavě mu zněly sliby z West Side Story. Nevědomky se pousmál.

"Je to krása, co?" vyrušila ho Patty z rozjímání.

„Hm."

„Přede mnou si nemusíš hrát na hrdinu. Viděla jsem tě přece, jak ses snažil udělat lotosový květ. Víc klesnout už nemůžeš," dloubla ho do žeber. „Proč nesedíš vepředu s rodinou? Barry by tě tam rád měl."

„Rozhodl jsem se jinak," odpověděl.

„Dobře."

Sav vzdychl. „Kdybych seděl vepředu, všichni by na mě civěli," na chvíli se odmlčel. „Nechtěl jsem jim ukrást pozornost," dodal s úšklebkem.

„To je řeč. Za to tě později zvu na skleničku," plánovala Patty.

Na okamžik se k nim připojila dívka z personálu, která celou dobu pozorovala svatbu ode dveří. Stoupla si vedle Sava a zaujatě si ho prohlížela. V muži to vřelo, jak cítil na sobě pár očí a nevrle se podíval na dívku vedle něho. „Ta svatba je fakt něco, že jo," řekla vesele.

„Hm. _Něco_ ," poznamenal Sav. Znovu si ji pečlivě prohlédl: „Neznáme se?" Snažil se zachytit jedné vzpomínky, která na něho pořád dorážela, ale pořád mu unikala. Vzpomínka z doby, kdy navštěvoval všechny časy.

„Tak já už zase půjdu dělat svou práci, protože tady pracuju," Nora se vypařila stejně rychle, jako předtím objevila.


End file.
